Call me maybe?
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel wants to be Pucks girl and how does she tell him? Through song of course! Fluffy! Its a bit AU


**AN: it's a bit fluffy tell me what you think, I'm still writing my other story Secrets, this just popped into my head.**

With the help of my three closest friend - Brittany, Quinn and Santana - I was going to get Noah I wanted to be his girl. Finn was trying to convince me to be with him but Quinn and I had already decided we were sick of his games. In glee club that afternoon I patiently waited for Mr Schue to enter the classroom as soon as he did my hand shot up.

"Mr Shue I have a song I would like to sing to get a message across to someone" I walked to the centre of the room after he nodded. The girls had agreed to dance in the background while I sang.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

**I locked eyes with Noah**

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss - _**I blew him a kiss as did the other girls**

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, - i _**looked over at Finn to see a hurt expression on his face I felt bad for a while but then remembered his games.**

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

As I sung the last line Santana went over to Noah and handed him my number, I excused myself after the song and went to the bathroom to calm down, I was hoping he wouldn't laugh in my face. I was about to exit the bathroom when sweet Caroline began to play - yes I had set that song for his tone - I immediately answer his call.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Rach just thought I'd call you" he said I could practically see the smirk on his face

"And did you want something?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah, wanna stop the other guys from chasing you by being my girl?" he said bluntly

"Yes!" I squealed, I turned around to exit the bathroom to run into him before I even left, I hung up before addressing him. "This is the girls bathroom you can't be in here!" I told him

"Babe I'm a badass I can do what I want" he leant down and kissed me. We walked back into the choir room hand in hand Quinn and Santana had matching grins on while Brittany was bouncy up and down.

"Puckleberry!" she yelled and everyone laughed, well almost everyone.

"Yeah, let's get back to rehearsal" I laughed, I went to retake my seat next to Santana but before I could sit down Noah pulled me over to his spot and into to his lap, I giggled I spent the rest of the lesson leaning into Noahs chest while listening to Mr Schue drone on about today's lesson instead of preparing for our upcoming sectionals. I didn't mind too much while yes I thought we should be preparing I was content in Noah's arms. Maybe I could convince him to sing with me at sectionals. Only time will tell...

**Review please! What do you think about a squeal?**


End file.
